Oh Mother
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Derek and Addison have three kids: two daughters and a son. When their oldest daughter is diagnosed with bipolar disorder, Derek walks out and moves to Seattle. What happens when Addison is called to Seattle by Richard, and Derek sees his kids again for the first time. Will he divorce Addison for Meredith, or will he realize he made a mistake and go back to Addison and their kids.
1. Chapter 1

Addison and Derek are having an argument about what to do about some information that they found out about their oldest daughter, Elodie that day. Elodie has bipolar disorder.

"Derek, please don't leave. Please." Addison begged her husband as he walked to the front door.

Derek turned around, "I'll be back for my clothes tomorrow."

"No, no, no, we can survive this. This is just another bump we have to overcome in life. Derek, if you leave now we won't get through this. If you leave, we won't stand a chance." Addison told him "What about the kids? And Quinten? He worships you. He wants to be like you."

Derek sighed, "We already don't stand a chance. Our nine year old daughter, Elodie is sick and as doctors neither of us can do a damn thing about it because it's a mental problem." Then he hugged his wife and said, "I'm sorry, Addie. I love you and our kids, but I didn't sign up for this. I can't handle having a mentally sick kid."

Then Derek turned around and walked out the front door and Addison cried for her husband. She cried because her kids wouldn't have a father anymore.

The next day when the kids: Elodie, 9, Quinten, 6, and Finlee, 3, wake up and walk downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning mama." The three kids said in unison

"Morning my babies." Addison replied with a smile

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Quinten asked because Derek was usually there in the morning when he woke up, He's a big daddy's boy. He practically worships the ground Derek walks on.

"Daddy's not here, bud. He got called into work early." Addison lied.

Quinten nodded, "Okay mommy."

Addison sighed softly. It pained her to lie to her kids but she didn't want them to know that their father left them. She couldn't tell them yet.

"Mama, when's daddy coming home?" Elodie asked

"I'm not sure, El." Addison stated as she picked up her youngest daughter, Finlee. "He has a long day at work today."

Elodie nodded, "Okay mama."

"We go visit dada, mama?" Finlee asked

Addison shook her head, "Not today, baby. Daddy's really busy."

"Kay mama." Finlee replied sadly

That was six months ago, now Addison's kids have adjusted to life without a father, except Quinten who will occasionally ask about his daddy or when they'll see him. Addison moved her and her kids to LA, and Elodie is going to a therapist, Violet, to help with her mental sickness.

Addison is on a plane to Seattle with her kids, because Richard called and he needs her help with a case.

"Mama, isn't dad in Seattle?" Elodie asked

Addison nodded, "Yes, he is sweetie. Would you like to see him?"

Elodie shook her head, "No mama, I hate dad. He left us."

"Okay princess. That's okay and perfectly understandable." Addison replied

Quinten spoke, "I want to see daddy, mommy.

"Okay baby boy, you can see daddy." Addison told her son

"Quinn, dad left us. He doesn't love us anymore." Elodie said to her little brother

Quinten shook his head, "No he still loves us, and if he doesn't I don't care. I love daddy."

"Mama, I see dada too." Finlee added smiling

Addison nodded to her son and youngest daughter, "Both of you are free to see your daddy if you wish." Then she turned to her oldest, "And if you don't want to see your dad that's perfectly okay."

All three of the kids nodded, "Okay mama."

Hours later, when Addison walked into SGH (Seattle Grace hospital) with her kids. Finlee smiled when she saw her daddy.

"Dada!" Finlee exclaimed as she ran to her daddy. She didn't even pay any attention to the woman her daddy was with

Derek picked up his daughter, "Hi baby girl."

"You're a father?!" Meredith asked Derek shocked

Derek looks at Meredith, "Meredith, I am so sorry."

Addison walks over to Derek with her kids, Elodie and Quinten.

Quinten hugged his daddy, "Hi daddy. I missed you, daddy."

Elodie just stared at Derek with a mad look on her face, almost like she is saying 'I hate you' but with no words.

"I missed you too, baby boy." Derek replied as he hugged his son back. Then he looked up at his wife, "Addison, what are you doing here?

Addison reached out and took her youngest daughter from her husband, "Well you'd know if you bothered to answer any of my calls. I tried, Derek, I really tried for the sake of our children, but I can't force you to be there for them if you don't want to. I won't push you anymore, because I give up. It's your loss if you don't want to be a father to our three beautiful and wonderful children." Then she looked at Meredith, "Hi I'm Addison Shepherd."

"Shepherd?" Meredith asked confused. Why hadn't Derek told her that he had kids? Or that he was married?

"Yes Shepherd." Elodie answered for her mom "This is my mama and she's married to Derek, whoever he is to you. He used to be mine and my brother and sister's daddy, but he left us. He doesn't love us anymore."

Meredith looked at the girl and then at Derek. She felt her heart breaking, because it reminded her of herself and how her own father had left her as a little girl. She couldn't believe that Derek was the kind of man who would do that. He seemed so nice, or at least the side of his she'd gotten to know.

Derek looked at his oldest daughter, "Ellie, princess, that's not true. I love you and Quinn and Finn. I never stopped loving you."

"Then where were you when Quinn used to cry at night because he wanted his daddy? And why weren't you there when Finn used the potty for the first time without mama having to ask if she had to go? She was so proud or herself and in that moment mama wasn't enough. She wanted you too. And why weren't you there when my school had a father daughter dance and I had to tell all my friends that I couldn't go because I didn't have a father anymore. That he left me and didn't love me anymore." Elodie yelled at Derek angrily "If you really loved us, you would have come to visit or at least called. Maybe you never really loved us at all or maybe you were too busy cheating on mama."

"I'm sorry, Derek. I can't do this. I can't be with you. I can't come between you and your family. Be with your wife and kids." Meredith said before looking to Addison, "I'm so sorry. I had no clue he was married, and I certainly didn't know he had kids. I never would have been with him if I had known." Then she walked away and walked outside the hospital to drive home.

Then Elodie turned to her mom, "Mama, let's go."

"I'm not ready to leave daddy, mommy. I wanna stay." Quinten whined

"I wanna stay wif dada, too mama." Finlee stated

Addison nodded and sighed softly, "Okay, Derek, you can take Finn and Quinn for the night." As she handed Derek two kids suitcases. Then she added, "Drop them off at the daycare when you come to work tomorrow. I don't want either one of them sitting in the gallery watching you perform surgery. Even if it's a routine and nothing could really go wrong. The last time Quinn watched one of your surgeries, he had nightmares for a week. And Finn is still too young in my opinion to be watching her father perform surgery."

"Thanks Addison. Don't worry. I'll take good care of them and I won't let them watch any of my surgeries." Derek replied as he accepted the suitcases from Addison. He was grateful to be able to spend time with two of his kids, especially since the Elodie wanted nothing to do with him now.

"Can we go now, mama?" Elodie asked anxiously

"Yes, sweet girl, we can go." Addison answered "Bye Finn and Quinn. Be good for daddy. Love you."

"Bye mama. Love you too. We will." The two kids told their mom.

Then Addison turned and walked away from Derek with Elodie while holding Elodie's hand.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

This story was inspired by the video Death Came And Got Me by pheobecolefan

If you want to watch the video, this is the link:

watch?v=Wul68ONHYN8

Also the kids' names are:

Elodie Naomi Montgomery-Shepherd

Quinten Mark Montgomery-Shepherd

Finlee Amelia Montgomery-Shepherd


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when Derek is dropping off Finlee and Quinten at the hospital daycare. Elodie is already at the daycare because Addison had to go into the hospital early to prepare for her surgery later.

"Okay bye my babies. Love you." Derek told Finlee and Quinten

"Bye dada. Love you too." Finlee said

"Bye daddy. Love you too." Quinten replied. Then he asked, "Will we ever see you again?"

"I'm not sure, bud. Depends if mommy lets me." Derek explained to his son. Then he added, "Tell your big sis hi for me."

Quinten nodded and then took Finlee's hand, "Come on, Fin. Let's go see sissy."

Meanwhile Derek went on his way to see if he was needed for a patient or if he had any surgeries.

Later Addison got paged to the daycare because Elodie was acting aggressive. When she got to the daycare, she pulled Elodie in to hold her close.

Elodie tries to fight get way out of her mom's arms. She yells, "Let me go! Let me go! I hate you! Let me go!"

"Sweetie it's okay. Just breath and calm down." Addison coaxed her daughter. Then she sang, "Hush now don't you be afraid. I promise you I'll always stay. I'll never be that far away. I'm right here with you. You're so amazing you shine like the stars. You're so amazing the beauty you are. You came blazing right into my heart. You're so amazing you are."

Elodie is finally calming down and is breathing slow, deep, but uneven, shaky, breaths.

Addison stroked her daughter's head, "There you go, baby. It's okay."

"Mama?" Elodie asked sounding much younger than her nine years of age "Did daddy ever love us?"

"I'd like up think so, but I'm not sure. I have my doubts, but don't worry, baby girl. No matter what I'll always love you." Addison answered honestly

"Okay, mama. Thanks. I love you too. Forever and always." Elodie replied. Then she added, "You can go back to work now. I'm fine, mama."

"Are you sure, sweet girl?" Addison asked

Elodie nodded, "Yes mama, I'm sure."

"Okay, sweet girl." Addison said before she kissed her daughter's head and then walked out of the daycare.

As Addison is walking back to the prep room, Derek approaches her.

"Hey Addison, can I talk to you about me seeing our kids? Like in terms of visitation." Derek asked

"Not now, Derek." Addison snapped "I'm not in the mood."

"Okay well we have to discuss it soon. Quinn asked if he was going to see me again and I didn't know what to tell him." Derek told Addison "He, Finn, and Ellie are my kids too. You can't keep me from them. I'll take you to court if I have to, and I'll make sure you never see them again."

Addison turned to face Derek abs yelled angrily,"Oh so you're going to accuse me of keeping you from them the last six months. Because I didn't. You walked out and left me alone." Then she calmed down and added, "You didn't call or visit and I was left to pick up the pieces when Elli and Quinn realized that their daddy wasn't coming back. And I still have to explain to Finn every morning that you aren't home, because she forgets." Then she yelled again, "You don't get to threaten me. You walked out and left me alone. I'm exhausted and YOU LEFT ME ALONE!"

Derek sighed and nodded, "Okay I'm sorry, Addie. I just didn't know if I could handle having a daughter with bipolar disorder. I'm sorry I was scared and I know that doesn't excuse what I did because I know you were scared too. I should have left you." Then he asked, "Will you forgive me?"

"I don't know if I can forgive you, but I will be civil towards you for the sake of our children. You can visit and call as often as you'd like. They need their father." Addison explained before walking away.

Derek thinks back the day that prompted him and Addison to take their daughter, Elodie to the doctor. The day they new that something might be wrong with their then eight year old daughter.

\- Flashback: Eight months ago -

Eight year old, Elodie walks in her parents room and sits on the bed in between them.

"Mommy, Daddy, I need to talk to you." Elodie told her parents

"What's up, Princess?" Derek asked

Elodie took a deep breath, "Sometimes I get this feeling, this feeling to jump off a roof. It's what I feel like all the time. With the things I do. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. It's like being on the edge of a roof all the time."

Derek nodded unsure of what to say.

"Thanks for sharing that with us, sweet pea. I'm proud of you, and I'm glad you know that you shouldn't feel that way." Addison told her daughter

"Is it scary to have those feelings, baby?" Derek asked

Elodie nodded, "Sometimes."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Addison, who is still in Seattle avoids Derek other than to drop off or pick up Quinten and Finlee. Elodie doesn't want to see her father, because she's mad at him.

On Tuesday, Derek goes to Addison's place to pick up Quinten and Finlee. Addison is getting Finlee ready to go, when Derek knocks on the door so Elodie answers.

"Hi Ellie" Derek says with a smile "It's good to see you."

"You can come in if you want. Mama's getting Finn ready. She should be down soon. Quinn's just upstairs playing in his room. I'll go get him." Elodie told Derek while not looking at him or making eye contact

Derek nodded and smiled as he walked inside, "Ellie, can we talk. I want to explain..."

"No, no, I don't want to hear your excuses." Elodie replied angrily as she interrupted Derek

Just as Elodie is about to walk upstairs, Addison walks down with Finlee and Quinten, but Elodie still goes upstairs. She walks into her room and closes the door, since she doesn't want to be in the same room as Derek for any longer.

Quinten ran and hugged Derek, "Hi daddy."

Addison hands Finlee to Derek, "Have them home no later than seven o'clock, please."

"Of course, Addison." Derek replied as he took Finlee and held her with one arm. Then he hugged Quinten back with the other arm, "Hi buddy."

Finlee wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck to hug him, "Hi dada."

When Derek left and got in the car with his kids, Quinten asked, "Where are we going, daddy?"

"I don't know, bud." Derek replied "We can go wherever you and Finn would like to."

"Park! Park, dada, park!" Finlee exclaimed

Quinten nodded, "Yeah daddy, can we go to the park?"

"Of course, little man." Derek told his son

Meanwhile at Addison's place, Elodie is upstairs in her room. She is looking around her room when she spots a bear that her dad had bought her when she was five. Elodie picks up the bear and throws it across the room. Then she thinks back to when her mama told her and her siblings that daddy left. Eldoie was confused then, but now she thinks that maybe it was her fault. The night that her dad left was the day that she and her parents found out she was bipolar. Elodie suddenly feels guilty because its her fault that daddy left. She walks out of her bedroom and into her mama's bathroom. Elodie looks for her mama's razor and when she finds it, she nervously makes a small cut on her wrist. She's surprised when it doesn't hurt as much as she expected. In fact, it actually felt good. Like all the bad in her was flowing out with the blood. Elodie makes a few more cuts on her wrist.

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen, Addison is cooking lunch when she decides to go upstairs and check on her daughter, who she hasn't seen in almost two hours. She's starting to worry about Elodie because of Elodie's bipolar disorder. Addison walks upstairs and knocks on her daughter's bedroom door.

"Ellie" Addison said "Elodie?" Then she opened the door to discover that Elodie isn't in the room, which caused Addison to worry even she ran around checking every room in the house while yelling, "Elodie! Elodie!"

In Addison's bathroom, Elodie heard her mama calling for her but stayed quiet and kept cutting small slits on her wrist. Then Elodie jumped slightly when she heard her mom's voice behind her and she quickly tried to hide the razor.

"Oh there you are, sweetie." Addison said relieved. Then she bent down to where her daughter is looked confused, "Ellie, sweetie, what are you doing?"

"N...Nothing." Elodie stuttered as she relinquished the razor "I...I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

Addison carefully took the razor from her daughter as she sighed softly when she saw the blood on it and Elodie's bleeding forearm. She asked, "Why would you do this to yourself, sweet girl?"

Elodie shrugged, "I started thinking about when daddy left and I felt guilty. Like it was my fault and that he left, because I'm bipolar."

Addison hugged her daughter and held her close, "Oh my baby, I can promise you that daddy leaving wasn't about you, it was about him. It wasn't your fault."

"Okay mama." Elodie replied as she hugged her mom back and sniffled softly because she had been crying.

Addison rubbed her daughter's back and said reassuring words to her.

Hours later, when Derek came and drop off Finlee, who had fallen asleep, and Quinten.

"Hi mommy." Quinten said smiling

Addison smiled back, "Hi baby."

Derek could see the worry in Addison's eyes, "Addison, what's wrong?"

"Derek, you need to talk to our daughter, Elodie." Addison told him as she took Finlee from his arms "This afternoon, I spent about an hour reassuring her that you didn't leave because she's bipolar."

Derek sighed sadly but nodded, "Okay I'll talk to her even though I tried earlier, but she didn't want to hear anything I had to say. I'm going to go tuck Quinten into bed first though, because I promised him I would."

"Okay. Thanks Derek." Addison said

Derek walked upstairs with Quinten and tucked the little boy into bed, "Good night, little man. Sleep tight. Love you."

"Good night, daddy. Love you too." Quinten replied as Derek kissed the little boy's head before walking out of the room.

Derek walked to Elodie's room and knocked on the door, "Ellie, princess, can I come in?"

"No." Elodie yelled through the door

Derek sighed but opened the door and walked in anyways, "I need to talk to you about why I left. I want you to understand, and I know you don't want to hear anything I have to say, but please just try to listen and you'll see that I didn't leave because of you."

Elodie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Please dad, just give up. All my memories of you are tainted, dad. I don't know what's real and what's not. I don't know if you ever loved me or not. I don't know when you started pretending you love your family, when and if you ever did."

"Elodie, I have always loved you. I've loved you since the day you were born. I never stopped loving you or your siblings and I never will. I didn't leave because I stopped loving you or your siblings. I left because I felt guilty." Then he paused briefly, "You have mental problem and as a world renown neurosurgeon I can't fix it, because it's not something that has a cure. I felt like I had failed somehow. Like maybe I wasn't a good enough dad and that maybe somehow you'd be better off without me. I'm so sorry for leaving. Ellie, you're my daughter, my princess, and I will always love you. I promise I'll never leave you or your siblings ever again." Derek explained

"Oh daddy, you didn't fail me. It's not your fault that I'm bipolar. The only time you failed me was when you left." Elodie told her dad before she hugged him

Derek smiled and hugged his daughter back. He kissed the top of Elodie's head. He was so proud of his daughter.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

Addison is at the hospital and its almost seven o'clock at night. She just finished with work and has to go pick up her kids from the day care. Before she does though, Addison goes into an on-call room just to relax and destress for a bit. She sits on one of the beds and lays her head in her hands.

Derek happens to walk by that same on-call room on his way to talk to Chief Webber when he hears Addison, so he decides to walk in.

"Hey Addison, is everything alright?" Derek asked sounding genuinely concerned about his wife.

Addison turned to look at him, "Derek, does it look like everything is alright?!" Then she said, "Last night before you talked to Elodie, the reason I wanted you to talk to her is because she felt so guilty that she cut herself. With my razor."

"What?!" Derek stated shocked. He couldn't believe that he had caused his little girl to feel like that. And all because he left.

Addison sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I'm just...I'm trying to be okay and take care of three kids on my own, but it's so hard."

"Then let me help." Derek replied "I'm their father and your husband. I want make up for what I did. I want to make it up to you and the kids."

"But it's my responsibility, not yours. Not anymore. You quit, so I have to take care of them. I have to do everything. Do you know what that's like? Do you know what the weight that is pressing down on me? Okay and I was scared to death last night when I found Elodie with my bloody razor and her freshly cut arm. The entire time I was scared to death. So you don't get to come crawling back and act like nothing has changed in the last six months. I'm exhausted and you left me alone!" Addison explained to her husband mad and a little angry.

Derek sighed and nodded, "I know. I know I wasn't there. I know I left and I'm so sorry, Addison. But now I'm ready to be a better man. A better husband. A better father. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but Addie could you please give me one." Then he added, "In fact, you go home and rest. I'll take the kids for the night."

Addison thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly, "Okay Derek, I'm giving you another chance, but it will take time for me to trust you again. And I know that Elodie is going to be skeptical about whether or not you'll leave again." Then she added, "Don't let me down, and don't let our kids down. Don't leave us again."

"I won't, Addison. I promise." Derek replied "Now go home. Get some rest. I'll take care of our kids."

Addison smiles softly, "Okay Derek. Thanks." Addison walks out of the on-call room and Derek exits behind her.

Meanwhile Meredith, who had been following Derek practically all day, because she had something to tell him which she knew that he'd want to know, but when she saw him heading towards the hospital day care she decided it was best not so tell him. Derek is married Meredith told herself and he already has three kids, and so she walked the opposite way to head home.

Addison is heading toward the front door of the hospital and towards her car, while Derek walks toward the hospital day care completely unaware that Meredith had been wanting to talk to him all day.

"Daddy!" Quinten screamed excitedly as he saw Derek

"Dada!" Finlee yelled as she smiled at her daddy and reached for him

"Hi my little prince and princess." Derek said with a smile as he picks up Finlee and then hugs his son. He goes to hug Elodie, but she takes a step back and crosses her arms.

Elodie looks less than impressed, "What are you doing here, dad? Where's mama?"

Derek sighed softly, "Mommy's tired and exhausted so I'm going to take you, Quinn, and Finn for the night. Is that alright, El?"

"I guess." Elodie replied with a shrug "I just didn't know and I don't like unexpected change."

"Okay noted. I'll let mommy know so either of us will let you know if plans change." Derek explained "Okay, El?"

Elodie nodded, "Okay. That sounds good, dad. Thanks."

"You're welcome, El." Derek replied. Then he walked out of the hospital with his kids and headed home.

At Derek's house, when Finlee is already asleep and Elodie and Quinten are getting ready for bed.

"Ellie, aren't you glad that daddy wants to be a part of our lives again?" Quinten asked "I told you daddy still loves us."

Elodie shrugged with a soft sigh, "I don't know, Quinn. I guess I'm happy he's part of our lives again, but I just...I don't trust that he won't leave us again."

"He won't, Ellie." Quinten told his big sister confidently "You'll see. Daddy is back to stay."

"I hope you're right, Quinn. Or you'll be really disappointed if he leaves again." Elodie replied before walking to her bedroom.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Is there hope for Addek reconciliation or will Meredith get in the way? What does Meredith have to tell Derek? Will Derek ever find out what Meredith wants to tell him? Will he leave Addison because of it? Will Addison ever fully forgive Derek for leaving her and the kids? Will Elodie ever fully trust that her dad won't leave again?


	5. Chapter 5

That night at Meredith's house, she is talking with Christina.

"What are you going to do, Mer?" Christina asked

Meredith shrugged, "I don't know, but I can't tell Derek. He's getting a second chance with his wife and children. I'm not going to put him in a position where he might have to choose between me and my unborn baby or his wife and their children."

"But Mer, he's your baby's father. He deserves to know." Christina protested

Meredith nodded, "I know, but I can't tell him. It will ruin everything for him."

"Okay well don't worry, you will never be alone. I'll always be there for you and your baby, who will be my niece or nephew." Christina explained

Meredith smiled softly, "I know. Thanks Christina."

"No need to thank me, its what family does for each other." Christina replied smiling back at Meredith

Meanwhile at Addison's house, she is talking on the phone with her friend, Naomi.

"I don't know what to do, Nae. I really want to forgive Derek. I mean I still love him, but I don't know if I trust him." Addison explained "I don't know if I can trust that he won't leave again, although I'm trying to give him a second chance for our kids."

 _"I can't tell you what to do, Addie, but I can tell you that you should trust your instincts and above all protect your kids from getting hurt again." Naomi explained "If you believe that without a doubt Derek is going to leave again, then don't give him a second chance. But if you trust him enough to believe that he won't leave then I think you should give him a second chance."_

"Thanks Nae." Addison replied "I think I'm going to give him a second chance. I feel like he is being honest and that he won't leave. I feel like he truly regrets leaving."

 _"You're welcome, Addison." Naomi told her_

"Goodnight Nae." Addison said

 _"Bye Addie. Goodnight" Naomi responded_

When Addison got off the phone with Naomi, she went straight to bed because she is so exhausted from, well just life.

Meanwhile at Derek's house, Elodie is laying in bed awake because she can't sleep. She's afraid to go to sleep because she's scared that when she wakes up Derek will be gone. Elodie tossed and turned in her bed trying to fall asleep, and eventually the exhaustion got the better of her and she fell asleep. Elodie dreamt about the night that Derek left.

\- Dream flashback: Almost seven months ago -

Elodie was sleeping peacefully until she was awoke by her parents arguing. She can her mom telling her daddy not to leave and her daddy saying that he can't do it. Do what, Elodie wonders? She listens some more on the conversation.

"We already don't stand a chance. Our nine year old daughter, Elodie is sick and as doctors neither of us can do a damn thing about it because its a mental problem." Elodie overheard her daddy say as she thought, 'So it's my fault he's leaving.'

"I'm sorry, Addie. I love you and I love our kids, but I didn't sign up for this. I can't handle having a mentally sick kid." Elodie overheard her daddy say.

Then she cried softly as she whispered, "It's all my fault. If I wasn't Biopolar daddy wouldn't be leaving."

\- End of dream -

Elodie woke up with tears running down her face. Logically she knew that her dad had already reassured her and told her it wasn't her fault, but the memory of that night was now fresh in her mind once again and all the feelings she felt came rushing back. And the words that he had said that night stung in her heart because she didn't understand the reason he felt that way.

Elodie tried going back to sleep, but she just couldn't. She walked to her dad's room and knocked softly on the door, but then she realized that he was probably was asleep so she just walked in. She crawled into his bed and curled up next to him feeling comforted by the warmth of his body, she slowly drifted off to sleep. She felt like nothing had changed and like everything was ass it was when they all lived as a family back in New York.

Derek woke up minutes later to his oldest daughter sleeping peacefully curled up to him. He smiled and kissed her head.

"Goodnight princess. Sleep tight. Daddy loves you and I promise I'll never leave ever again." Derek whispered before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to happen next?

Do you think Derek should find out about Meredith being pregnant with his baby? Will Addison find out? How will Meredith being pregnant with Derek's baby affect Addison and Derek? Will Addison ever fully forgive Derek?


	6. Chapter 6

A month later, Addison and her kids have moved in with Derek. Addison got a permanent job as the OB/GYN and a neonatal surgeon at Seattle Grace Memorial. Meredith is almost two months pregnant. She is getting a small baby bump, but it's nothing too noticeable.

Quinten is walking around the halls of the hospital looking for his mommy, because he lost his first tooth and wants to ask her why since he's not sure why. Aren't your teeth supposed to stay in your mouth? Then he accidently bumps into Meredith, who immediately puts her hand onto her stomach to make sure her baby is alright.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Quinten says while making sure his tooth is still in his hand. Then he looks up. "Oh I know you. You're the woman my daddy cheated on my mommy with."

Meredith nodded, "It's okay, and you're right I am. I'm sorry about that. He didn't tell me he was married or that he had kids." She shook her head slightly not knowing why she is explaining herself to a kid. Then she introduced, "My name's Meredith."

"Okay Meredith." Quinten replied. Then he asked, "Why are you holding your tummy like that?"

Meredith froze for a second before moving her hand, "Oh no reason."

Quinten nodded while looking at her stomach confused. He wondered why her stomach looked a little rounded, but then he had a little bit of an aha moment.

"Are you having a baby?!" Quinten asked shocked

Meredith looked at him shocked, "Um...maybe, but don't tell anyone. I don't want your daddy to know. I want him and your mommy to give each other a chance. You and your siblings deserve your daddy."

"Okay Meredith. I promise I'll keep you're secret." Quinten told her. Then he asked, "Do you know where my mommy is?"

"No, but I'll help you find her." Meredith told him as she paged Addison "Come on, kid. Let's go find your mommy."

Meanwhile Addison looks at her pager and sees that it's from Meredith about Quinten. Addison runs to meet Meredith and Quinten, who runs and hugs his mommy when he sees her.

"Thanks for bringing my son to me, Meredith." Addison said

Meredith nodded, "You're welcome, Dr. Shepherd. It was no problem." Then she turned around and went on her way.

"Mommy!" Quinten exclaimed. Then he looked up at her with a concerned look, "Mommy, I lost my tooth. Can you put it back in?"

Addison smiled and laughed slightly. She explained, "It's okay, baby. That's just a baby tooth. You're supposed to lose the tooth and another one with grow in its place."

"Okay mommy." Quinten replied with a nod as he handed his mommy his tooth

Addison carefully took the tooth from her son, "Thank you, buddy. I'll keep this safe for you."

"Mommy?" Quinten asked

Addison looked at her son, "Yes baby?"

"Meredith's having a baby with daddy, but he doesn't know." Quinten told his mom

Addison gave a small nodded, "Okay thanks for letting me know, buddy."

"Does this mean daddy's going to leave us again?" Quinten asked a little scared

Addison squatted to her son's level and shook her head, "No baby, of course not. Daddy wants to be with us. We're a family.

Quinten smiled softly before hugging his mom who hugged him back. He replied with a nod, "Okay mommy."

"Okay now let's get you back to the daycare, because I know that's where you're supposed to be." Addison told her son "Also daddy's going to pick you up since he'll be done working before I am."

Quinten nodded with a soft sigh. He wouldn't admit this to his mommy just yet, but he kind of hated his daddy for cheated on mommy. Before he knew Meredith was pregnant he didn't, but now that he does he hates Derek.

Hours later when Derek walks into the daycare to pick up his kids and take them home. Elodie smiles when she sees her dad, while Finlee runs to her daddy.

"Daddy!" Finlee exclaims

Derek smiles and scoops up his youngest daughter in his arms, "Hi baby girl." Then he looked at his son and oldest daughter, "Are you both ready to go home?"

"Yes dad, I'm ready." Elodie replied

Quinten however looks mad as he shakes his head and yells angrily, "I don't want to go anywhere with you. I'm going to wait for mommy."

"Come on, Quinn. You don't want to wait that long. Mommy won't be off work until really late." Derek told his son

"I hate you!" Quinten yelled "I want my mommy."

Derek sighed softly, "Why, buddy? What did I do? Why do you hate me?"

"I hate you! You cheated on mommy and Meredith is having a baby." Quinten informed his dad

Elodie looked at her dad with a sad and betrayed looked in her eyes, "Is that true, daddy?"

"I...uh..." Derek started shocked "Wait Mer is pregnant?!"

Quinten nodded, "Yes she is and she's not telling you because she wants you to choose me, mommy, Elie, and Finn over her and the unborn baby."

Derek gave a small nod as he thought about Meredith having his baby and raising that baby all alone.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to happen next?

What do you think Derek is going to do? Will he stay with Addison and their three kids? Will he choose Meredith and the unborn baby? Or will he find a way to stay with Addison and also be there for his child that is yet to be born?


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few days Elodie starts feeling guilty again and starts having unwanted thoughts and lacking concentration, while Quinten starts hating his dad more and more.

In Elodie's room, she starts thinking about how everyone would just be better off without her. If she wasn't bipolar her dad wouldn't have felt like he failed as a father and left his family ahe wouldn't have met Meredith, fallen in love, and gotten her pregnant. Also her dad wouldn't have missed her first father-daughter dance, Finlee using the potty for the first time, and Quinten wouldn't have needed to cry at night because he missed his daddy. He also wouldn't hate his dad now because he thinks that Derek will leave again since Meredith is pregnant. It was all her fault. Everything was all her fault and everyone would be better off and probably happier if she died.

Elodie walks over to her desk, picks up her scissors, and opens them before making a few cuts.

"It's all my fault. I would be better off dead." Elodie told herself before making a few more cuts "If I didn't have bipolar disorder, daddy wouldn't have left and Meredith wouldn't be pregnant." Then she makes a few more cuts before setting her scissors back on her desk.

Meanwhile Quinten is in his room destroying everything his dad ever gave him as he yells 'I hate you' over and over again.

Addison, who is standing outside her son's door, sighs as she feels bad for him. She opens the door and walks in.

"Hey Quinn, baby, look at me. Look at mommy." Addison told her son.

Quinten stops and looks at his mommy and hugged her as he cried angrily, "I hate him. I hate dad. Why'd he have to leave and cheat on you, mommy?"

"I don't know, baby boy, I really don't but I do know that your daddy loves you very much. I'm confident that he won't leave us again." Addison assured her little boy as she held him close.

Quinten cuddled into his mom's chest and cried out all his anger at his father.

Back with Elodie, she put down her scissors and then wiped the blood off her arm with a towel. Elodie applied a little pressure to stop the bleeding. Once the bleeding stopped Elodie wrapped a bandage around her arm and then headed into her little sister Finlee's room.

"Hi Finn." Elodie said with a smile before sitting down and pulling Finlee onto her lap.

Finlee sat quietly playing with her big sister's fingers for a couple minutes, before she started to squirm.

"Play! Play!" Finlee exclaimed "Let me go!"

Elodie let her sister up so she could as she sighed softly and mumbled, "I feel like everyone is leaving me. They will all be better off without me."

The next day, early in the morning,Derek stops by Meredith's house to talk to her. Meredith is surprised when she opens the door and sees Derek.

"Derek?!" Meredith said shocked "What are you doing here? Please don't tell me you left your family again?"

Derek took a deep breath, "Is it true? Are you pregnant with my baby?"

"Where'd...Who told you?" Meredith asked

"My son." Derek replied "Now just answer the question."

Meredith nodded softly, "Yes, but I don't want you to choose me over your wife and children. You're getting a second chance with your wife. Take it. Pick her. Choose her. Love her and your three children."

"But Mer, I...I can't let you raise our child alone." Derek protested

Meredith sighed softly, "Derek, I'll be fine. I won't be alone. I have Cristina."

Derek thought about it for a moments, "Okay, but I'll be back. I need time to thing of how I'm going to make this work." Then he added, "I don't want my child to grow up without a father. I want to be there for our child. I don't want him or her to think I've abandoned them or that I don't want or love them."

"Okay." Meredith replied with a small nod and a soft sigh "You can have visitation and we'll have fifty-fifty custody, but I want you to stay with your family. If you leave them to be with me, I'll take off will our child and you'll never see him or her again."

Derek nods, "Sounds like a good deal to me and I promise to stay with Addison amd my children. I don't want them to feel abandoned ever again."

"Okay then everything is settled. Goodbye Derek." Meredith said before closing the door

"Goodbye Meredith and thanks." Derek stated before turning and walking away

Then Derek gets back in his car and drives home. Upon arriving home, Derek walks upstairs to head to his room when he feels water seep out from under the kids' bathroom. Becoming worried and concerned he barges in and sees Elodie unconscious in the bathtub. Derek lifts his daughter out and cradles her in his arms as he feels for a pulse.

"It's faint. She's barely alive." Derek said scared as he started to do mouth to mouth resuscitation. Then he did chest compressions and yelled, "Addison, call 911. Elodie's unconscious. I think she tried to kill herself."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

Addison and Derek are sitting in the waiting room at the hospital with Quinten and Finlee while doctors work to save their daughter, Elodie's life. As parents and doctors themselves, Addison and Derek have never felt so powerless.

"What if our daughter dies?" Derek asked through tears while sounding scared

Addison shook her head, "No! No, you don't get to give up hope. Not while there's still a chance and there still is a chance, Derek."

Derek just nodded as tears streamed down his face. Addison hugged him and he laid his head on her shoulder.

A few moments later a doctor, Alex Karev came out to give them an update.

"Parents of Elodie Montgomery-Shepherd." Alex announced

Addison and Derek both immediately stood up.

"Please tell me she's okay" Derek begged clearly more upset than Addison, but it's because he feels guilty.

Alex nodded, "She's stable. She's a fighter." Then he added, "She had a little water in her lungs but Dr. Robbins was able to get it all out."

"Can we see her?" Addison asked as Derek sighed with relief

"Um..." Alex started

Addison and Derek both got concerned looks on their faces.

"What's wrong with our daughter?!" Derek asked as he half yelled

Alex shook his head, "Nothing it's just that she only wants to see her mom right now."

Addison sighed relieved while Derek sat down and gave a heavy, sad, sigh.

"Don't worry, Derek. I'll go see our baby. I'll tell her you love her and that you'd like to see her." Addison told Derek before kissing him and then following Alex to Elodie's hospital room in the Peds department.

Quinten looked at Derek, "Daddy? Is Ellie going to be okay?"

"I think so, buddy." Derek told his son as he held a sleeping Finlee on his lap.

Meanwhile with Addison when she walks into her daughter's hospital room and Elodie notices her mom.

"Mommy." Elodie mumbled weakly

"Oh baby, I'm so glad to see you." Addison said "Daddy and I love you so much and we were so worried about you."

Elodie looked down sadly, "I'm sorry, mama."

Addison nodded, "I know you are, baby girl, but why'd you try to kill yourself?"

Elodie started to cry, "I'm sorry, mama. I just...I felt guilty, like it was my fault that dad left us and cheated on you. I felt guilty for Meredith getting pregnant and I thought that daddy might leave us again and it would be my fault, because I'm bipolar."

"Oh baby, no it's not your fault. You are not to blame for any of this. I promise." Addison explained as she assured her daughter "And daddy's not going to leave us again. He promised. He loves us and he loves you and your siblings very much."

Elodie nodded, "Okay mama." Then she asked, "Can you stay with me for a bit?"

"Of course, baby girl." Addison replied "Should I send a doctor for your daddy and siblings?"

Elodie shook her head, "I just want you right now, mama. In a little bit I'd like to see Quinn and Finn, but not dad. I'm not ready yet."

"Okay baby, that's alright." Addison said as she laid down next to her daughter and wrapped her arms around the little girl.

Meanwhile in the waiting room with Derek and his two other kids.

"Daddy? Why aren't we with mommy and Ellie?" Quinten asked

Derek sighed softly, "Because she only wants to see mommy right now."

Quinten just nodded, "Oh okay daddy." Then he asked, "Do think that Ellie will want to see us soon?"

"Yes of course. She'll always want to see you and Finn, but I think she might be mad at me for a while." Derek explained

Quinten hugged Derek, "I'll talk to her for you, daddy."

"Thanks, buddy. That's very kind of you." Derek replied with a small smile. He knew it would take more than that for Elodie to stop being mad at him.

Meanwhile back in the hospital room with Addison and Elodie.

Elodie looks at her mother, "Mama, I miss Auntie Violet and Auntie Nae. Are we ever going back to L.A.?"

"I don't know yet, baby. Daddy lives in Seattle now and I want to give him a second chance. He deserves a second chance." Addison explained "But we can go back to L.A for a visit."

Elodie nodded, "Okay mama." Then she added, "I'm ready to see Quinn and Finn now."

"Alright. Do you want me to go get them? Or page Dr. Karev?" Addison asked

"You should go get them, mama. They should have their mommy and not some doctor they barely know." Elodie replied

Addison nodded and then kissed her daughter's head, "Okay, baby. I'll be right back." Then she got up and walked out of the room to go and get her son and youngest daughter to bring them to see their sister.

A few minutes later, Addison comes back into the room and Quinten runs to his sister and sits on her bed as he gently hugs her. Addison places Finlee on the bed.

"Sissy!" Finlee exclaimed

"I'm so glad you're okay, sissy." Quinten said "I was so scared for you."

Elodie smiled, "I'm so sorry I scared you, Quinn."

"Daddy's scared too. He was really worried about you, and he really wants to see you." Quinten told his sister

Elodie nodded, "Okay, well I'm not ready to see him yet."

Quinten sighed softly, but nodded, "Okay sissy."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

By the way, sorry for the long delay with this chapter. I had writer's block for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Derek is doing is morning rounds when he decides to go check on his daughter Elodie. He walks into Elodie's hospital room and finds her sitting up in bed, wide awake.

"Hey princess." Derek greeted with a smile

Without looking Elodie replied, "Go away!"

"Come on, El. Please I just want to see you." Derek pleaded "I love you."

"Well I don't love you. It's your fault I'm here. It's your fault that I tried to kill myself. If you never left, I wouldn't feel like I'm a failure as a daughter. I wouldn't feel like I let you down or like I wasn't good enough for you." Elodie yelled

Derek sighed softly, "Okay I'll leave, but just know that you are the best daughter and no matter what I do love you. I really do and I'm sorry for what I've done to you." Then he turned and walked away feeling defeated and like a failure as a father.

After leaving Elodie's room, Derek heads to an on-call room and then pages Addison. He waits for her and a few minutes later his wife walks into the room.

"You paged?" Addison questioned

Derek nodded, "Yeah, I need to talk to you about Elodie."

"Oh really? What about?" Addison inquired

Derek took a breath,"I think Elodie needs to talk to a therapist. I think she'll really benefit from talking to a therapist."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Addison stated "I don't want our daughter thinking she's crazy. She hates herself enough as it is."

"Well she hates me too." Derek added growing mad

"With good reason." Addison yelled

Derek furrowed her eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You abandoned us, remember? You abandoned me and our children." Addison reminded him "My daughter...Elodie has a right to hate you and not to trust that you won't leave again."

"Are you always going to remind me of that? Or are you ever going to let that go?" Derek asked angrily

Addison sighed softly, "I...I don't know. I don't know if I can forgive you." Then she added, "I've only been cordial to you because of the kids. I don't want them to see us argue."

"We'll then maybe we should go to couples therapy to work out our problems." Derek suggested "You know, for the kids."

Addison nodded, "Yeah that's a good idea." Then she took a breath, "And I agree with you about Elodie talking to a therapist. We'll tell her together. I'll call Violet and have her come up to Seattle to talk with Elodie. I want our daughter to have someone she knows to talk with."

"Okay. I think that's a great idea." Derek agreed before hugging his wife

That afternoon, Meredith, who is almost five months pregnant has a doctor's appointment with her OB/GYN to see the a sonogram of the baby. She's sitting in the room with the doctor waiting for Derek.

"Should we start without your husband?" The doctor asked

"Oh he's not my husband." Meredith replied

The doctor nodded, "Okay then the baby's father."

"He'll be here soon." Meredith promised

Suddenly Derek came rushing in the room, "Hey! Sorry I'm late."

"Alright. Let's start then." The doctor stated as she put some cold gel on Meredith's belly which she rubbed around with the sonogram tool and a picture appeared on the sonogram screen.

Meredith smiled happily, "Is...is that my baby?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes." Then she asked, "Would you both like to know that gender?"

Meredith looked up at Derek, "Is that...do you want to know?"

"It's up to you." Derek told her

Meredith nodded to Derek and then looked back at the doctor, "Yes. Tell us, please."

"Alright." The doctor agreed before looking back at the sonogram screen, "I'm happy to tell you that it's a boy."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Sorry it's short and sorry for the long wait in updating. I've been a little lost on what to write.

What would you like to see happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay. I had writer's block for a while and I've also been really busy. I couldn't find the time to sit down and write.

Anyway here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy and I'll try to write more frequently from now on.

* * *

The next morning when Addison wakes up, she gets out of bed and before even starting to get ready for her day she decides to call Violet. Addison picks up her phone from the nightstand, dials Violet's number, and then waits for an answer.

 _"Hey Stranger. What do you need?"_ Were the words that Addison heard when Violet came on the phone

"Hi Violet. Sorry I've kind of just disappeared, but I've been busy." Addison started "And I wish I was calling on a friendship basis, but I need you to come to Seattle and talk to Elodie. Derek and I agree that she'd benefit from talking to a therapist and I want her to have someone that she knows to talk to. I'll even pay for your plane ticket."

"Of course I'll come, Addison. I'll come as soon as I can, and you don't have to pay for my ticket." Violet replied "Is it alright that I have to bring Lucas?"

Addison smiled to herself, "Always. I miss that little guy. Well he's not so little anymore. And Quinn will be excited to see his best friend."

"Okay well I'll see you in a couple day." Violet said

"See you in a couple days. Bye." Addison responded

Meanwhile with Meredith and Cristina, they are at the mall shopping for baby clothes and the other baby essentials.

"Yesterday Derek went with me to my doctor's appointment." Meredith told her friend

"And how'd it go?" Cristina inquired

Meredith smiled, "We found out the gender and it's a boy."

"That's great!" Cristina exclaimed "Have you started thinking about names?"

Meredith shrugged, "Yeah. Sort of." Then she picked up a cute baby outfit. A little man suit, "Aw this is so cute."

Cristina smiled softly, "Yeah I guess. It's adorable if you like it." Then she changed back to the top of baby names, "What names are you thinking of?"

"Well I definitely want the middle name to be Kristopher with a k or Cristopher with a c . As a masculine form of your name." Meredith replied "You're my person, Cristina. I want my baby's middle name to come from your name. I just haven't decided how I want to spell it yet, and I haven't decided on a first name."

"Aww. Thanks." Cristina replied "Are you going to let Derek help name the baby?"

Meredith shrugged, "I don't know. I mean I want to involve him with the baby as much as possible, but I don't know how much is too much. I don't want to impose on his family or take him from them too much."

"Maybe you should talk to Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd." Cristina suggested

"I don't think she'd want to see me. Much less talk to me." Meredith stated

"You never know unless you try." Cristina told Meredith

Meredith shrugged, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Meanwhile at the airport, Violet arrives in Seattle with Lucas, age 6. Addison and her kids are sitting in a car outside the arrivals/baggage claim exit of the airport. They are waiting for Violet and Lucas.

Elodie is excited to see 'Auntie Vi' and Quinten is excited to see Lucas, who is his best friend.

"Mama, is Auntie Vi here?" Elodie asked for the ten time in the last fifteen minutes

"No not yet, baby girl." Addison replied

Elodie gave a sad nod, "Oh okay mama."

A few minutes later, Quinten exclaimed with a big grin on his face, "I see them! I see Lucas and Auntie Vi, mommy!"

Elodie jumped out of the car and ran to Violet, "Auntie Vi!"

"Hey sweet girl, I've missed you." Violet said as she hugged the girl

"I missed you too, Auntie Vi." Elodie replied

Addison got out of the car and then unbuckled Quinten from his car seat before walking over to Violet to help with the bags.

"It's good to see you again, Addie." Violet said

Addison nodded, "Yeah. You too, Vi." Then she turned to reprimand her daughter, "Elodie Naomi, what have I told you about jumping out of the car like that?"

Elodie looked down as she hugged Violet, "Not too, because it's dangerous. Especially since I was on the side of the road. I'm sorry, mama."

Addison nodded satisfied, "Okay. Apology excepted, but never again."

"I won't, mama. I promise." Elodie assure her mother

Meanwhile Quinten and Lucas did their secret handshake.

"I missed you, Lu." Quinten told his best friend

"I missed you too, Quinn." Lucas responded "I'm glad my mommy and I came to visit you and Auntie Addie."

Lucas walked over to Addison and hugged her, "Auntie Addie, I missed you." Then he looked up to her and asked, "Are you going to move back to LA?"

"You know what, little man, I don't know." Addison told him as she hugged him back "But I missed you too."

With Derek, he is heading to Meredith's house with a little gift that he bought for the baby. Derek knocks on the door and waits for an answer.

A few moments later, Meredith opens the door. "Derek, what are you doing here?" She asked him

"I...uh...I bought a gift for our son." Derek replied as he handed her a small gift bag

Meredith opened the gift in front of him. It was a onesie that said 'Best. Oops. Ever.' She smiled, "Thank you. It's cute."

Derek gave a nod, "You're welcome."

"Alright Well you should go now." Meredith told Derek

Derek nodded and then turned, walked away, and got into his car. As he drove away he contemplated whether or not he should tell Addison that Meredith is pregnant with his baby. Little does he know, she already knows.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next? Should Meredith talk to Addison? Or is that a bad idea?

name options for Meredith's baby.

1\. Bodhi Kristopher/Bodhi Cristopher

2\. Raiden Cristopher/Raiden Kristopher

3\. Hayden Kristopher/Hayden Cristopher

You can also leave other boy name options that go with the middle name Kristopher/Cristopher. And which middle name spelling you like better.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Addison leaves Derek with the kids. She makes a quick errand run before heading over to Meredith's house. Upon arrival Addison knocked on the door with a little gift bag.

Meredith opened the door surprised, "Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, what are you doing here?"

"Addison is fine. We're not at work." Addison replied "And I'd like to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Meredith nodded, "Of course. Come in, come in."

"Thank you." Addison said as she stepped into the house and handed Meredith the gift bag "A little gift for the baby."

"Thank you." Meredith smiled

Addison gave a nod, "You're welcome."

"So my son told me that you're pregnant..." Addison started "with my husband Derek's baby."

"Is this about...am I spending...am I taking Derek away from you too much?" Meredith wondered "I told him to choose you and his kids. I didn't want me and my baby to take him from his family. I can't knowingly and willingly break up a family. It wouldn't sit well on my conscience."

Addison shook her head, "No, that's not what this is about. I wanted to tell you that your baby is also Derek's baby and my children' half-sibling. He or she will always be welcome in mine and Derek's home."

"Thank you. It's a boy." Meredith replied

Addison smiled, "You're welcome. And congratulations." Then she added, "Enjoy motherhood once your little one is born. Enjoy every moment because it goes by so fast."

"Thanks for the advice. I will." Meredith responded

Meanwhile with Derek, he has his sister Amelia come over to watch Quinten, Finlee, and Violet's son Lucas while he takes Elodie to see Violet at her temporary office. Elodie sits down and faces away from her father as she scowls. Derek sighs and then takes a seat.

"Hey Elodie, it's good to see you." Violet said

"Hi Aunt Vi." Elodie replied

Violet smiles at Derek, "So let's get started?" She turns to Elodie, "I understand that you have some issues with your dad."

"That's an understatement." Elodie uttered

"Okay why don't we talk about it." Violet said ignoring Elodie's attitude

"Yes by all means let's talk about how my father, the man I trusted most in the world abandoned me and my siblings because I'm biopolar. And how he heated on mama and got another woman pregnant." Elodie explained annoyed

Derek turned to Elodie, "I told you that wasn't why, princess."

"Cut the crap, dad. I know it was. I heard you and mama argue the night you left. The yelling is what woke me up." Elodie admitted "And I heard you tell mama that you couldn't handle it. You couldn't handle a mentally sick child."

Derek sighed, "I couldn't handle not being able to fix you. I felt helpless and I needed a break. I didn't intend on falling in love. I just went to Seattle to fish and then one thing led to another. Before I knew it, I had a job and I was falling in love. I'm so sorry."

Elodie turned her head away from her father as she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Elodie, what can your father do to help you?" Violet asked

"I don't want him to see Meredith or her baby ever again. I just want him to be there for me and my siblings." Elodie said

Derek placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "I am here for you. I'm here for your brother and sister and your mom."

Elodie shrugged her shoulder to get him to move his hand, "It doesn't feel like it. The last few days you've been 'working' a lot. How do I know that you haven't been seeing Meredith?"

"You just have to trust me." Derek told his daughter

"And that's the problem now, isn't it?" Elodie snapped as she turned back to her father "You haven't given my a reason to trust you."

Violet looked at Derek, "I think Elodie needs something...some sort of... proof that you're not going to leave again."

Derek nodded and then looked at his daughter, "When we get home, I'm going to give you my lucky ferryboat scrub cap to hang onto when I'm not working. If I ask you for it, that means I'm going to work. When I come home from work, I will give it back to you that way you know I will always come home to you, your siblings, and your mom."

"Okay." Elodie agreed skeptically. She still didn't really trust him, but that would take time.

Later that night, Derek and Addison are laying in bed. They are about to go to sleep, but they always talk before sleeping.

"So how'd it go with Elodie and Violet today?" Addison asked Derek

Derek sighed softly, "It was okay. The healing process is going to take time." Then he asked, "So what did you do today?"

"I went to see Meredith." Addison spoke nervously "She's pregnant."

"I know." Derek replied

Addison took a breath an turned to look at him, "When were you going to tell me? Why did I have to hear about it from our son?!"

"What? Quinten knows?! How?" Derek wondered

"It doesn't matter." Addison told him "What matters is that you knew and didn't tell me."

Derek sighed, "I'm sorry."

"This is why Elodie can't trust you. This is why I can't trust you." Addison half-yelled at him "It's because you aren't honest with us." She got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked

Addison turned to him, "I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Addison.." Derek started

Addison ignored him and opened the door before heading downstairs to the couch.

Derek sighed and turned onto his side to go to sleep. 'Hopefully tomorrow will be better.' He thought

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning when Derek woke up, he headed downstairs to find Addison in the kitchen cooking breakfast and his three children sitting on the bar stools at the kitchen counter. He was really hoping that Addison had cooled down from their argument last night.

"Good morning, Addie. Good morning, kids." Derek greeted

Addison looked at her kids and whispered, "Just ignore him." And ignore him is just what Addison and Elodie did, but not Quinten and Finlee.

'Okay so she hasn't cooled down. She's still mad.' Derek thought to himself

Quinten jumped down from the bar stool and ran to Derek, "Good morning, daddy." He hugged his father.

Finlee put up her arms to be picked up, "Up! Daddy, up!"

Derek hugged Quinten back and then he stepped forward to pick up his youngest daughter, but then Addison steps in front of him and picks up Finlee.

Finlee kicked and squirmed against her mother as she cried, "No, mama! I want daddy!"

Derek saw Addison whisper something into Finlee's ear and then watched as his daughter relaxed in her mother's arms. He sighed, picked up his son, and kissed his little boy's cheek, "I love you so much, buddy. I love your sisters and I love your mama very much. Never forget that."

"I know, daddy. I love you too." Quinten replied as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"Okay Quinn, I have to go to work, but I'll see you later." Derek said before he set his son down on the bar stool.

"Okay daddy. See you later." Quinten replied

Later at work, Meredith took a break from work and dragged Derek into an on-call room to discuss baby names with him.

"So Derek, I've been thinking about baby names for our son and I've come up with a few that I like. I'd like to discuss them with you." Meredith said

Derek nodded, "Okay. What names do you have on your list?"

"Bodhi Christopher, Raiden Christopher, and Hayden Christopher are the names that I've come up with." Meredith told him

Derek thought for a moment, "Bodhi is a nice name, but I think I like Hayden Christopher the best."

"Me too." Meredith smiled "Hayden Christopher it is."

"Alright well I should get back to work. Bye Meredith." Derek spoke before walking out of the on-call room.

Upon stepping out into the hospital hallway, Derek saw Addison walk right past him and she didn't saw anything to him. She just walked faster.

Derek chased after his wife, "Addison, wait!" He caught up to her and is walked side by side with her, "Can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about Derek?" Addison asked coldly

Derek furrowed his eyebrows, "Okay look, I know you're mad at me for not telling you that Meredith is pregnant. I was going to tell you. I swear. I was just waiting for the right time."

Addison rolled her eyes, "Whatever Derek."

"If you're going to act like this towards me maybe we should get a divorce." Derek responded "This whole situation is bringing out the worst in us. You're trying to turn our children against me. It's bad enough that Elodie hates me, which is my fault, but now you are trying to turn our son and youngest daughter against me. What did you even whisper to Finn this morning?"

Addison turned to look at him, "I am just trying to protect MY children! And if you can't understand that after everything you've done, they maybe we really should get a divorce."

"Your children?" Derek half-laughed "Your children? You know what, Addison, I was wrong to think our marriage could be repaired. You'll be hearing from my lawyers within the next week and I'll be suing you for custody of Quinten and Finlee." He started to walk away.

"Good luck with that." Addison shouted to him before walking away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Sorry it's short. And sorry for the long wait. Anyways I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

That night Addison and Derek return home from work early, so they can talk to their kids. They sit across from their kids, who are seating on the living room couch, except Finlee, who sits on her mom's lap.

"What do you have to talk you us about, mama and daddy?" Quinten asked

"Well we want to tell you and your sisters that Meredith is pregnant with daddy's baby. The baby is a boy and will be your half-brother. And as your half-brother, he will always be welcome in our home." Addison explained

Then Derek added, "His name will be Hayden Christopher. He's due in three months."

"I get a brother?" Quinten questioned hopefully

"Yes, bud, you do." Derek informed

Quinten smiled, "Yay! I've always wanted a brother."

Elodie however was not happy, "That baby will never be my brother! In fact, I wish it never existed." She looked at her mother, "Mama, how can you be okay with this? This baby only exist because dad cheated on you. How can you let that baby into our home and our family."

"Because sweetheart, regardless of how that baby was created, he does exist. He didn't ask to be conceived, but he was. I can't deny that." Addison told her daughter "That baby is innocent in all of this."

Elodie scowled and then stormed upstairs to her room.

Derek and Addison both sighed. They looked down at Finlee, who had fallen asleep on her mom's lap.

"I'll take her up to bed." Addison stated as she picked up Finlee and then stood up. "Come on, Quinn. It's time for bed. I'll tuck you in."

Quinten shook his head, "I want daddy to tuck me in."

Addison gave a nod, "Okay baby boy." She headed upstairs while carrying Finlee.

Meanwhile downstairs with Derek and Quinten.

"Daddy, is the baby going to be cute and little like Finn?" Quinten wondered

"Well buddy, when the baby is born he'll be smaller than Finn. But he'll grow, just like Ellie did, and then you and Finn." Derek informed his son

Quinten gave a small nod as he tried to picture a baby smaller than his youngest sister.

Derek smiled softly, then he stood up from his chair, and picked up his son, "Come on, let's get you to bed, son. I'll read you a story."

"Okay daddy." Quinten agreed

Upstairs with Addison, she is with Elodie in the little girl's bedroom.

"Mama, I still don't understand. Why are you so calm and okay about this?" Elodie questioned

Addison sighed softly as she hugged her daughter, "You might not understand now, El, but someday you will. Life is unpredictable. We never know what's going to happen, and getting mad when life doesn't go the way we want doesn't help."

"I guess not." Elodie answered as she snuggled into her mom's chest

"Okay baby, it's time for bed now. We can talk more in the morning if you want." Addison assured her daughter before kissing her daughter's head "I love you, sweet girl. Try and get some sleep."

Elodie pulled away from her mom and laid down, "Okay mama. I will. I love you too."

"I love you most." Addison added

Back with Derek and Quinten, after Derek tucks the little boy into bed and reads him a book.

"Goodnight son." Derek says as he kisses his son on the forehead "I love you."

"Goodnight daddy. Love you too." Quinten responded "I'm excited to have a baby brother."

Derek smiled at his son, "I'm happy that you're excited. Now go to sleep, Quinn. Goodnight." He turns on his son's customized scrub cap nightlight, turns off the bedroom light, and then exits the room.

A few minutes later in Derek and Addison's bedroom.

"Thanks for being so cool about this whole situation. I really appreciate it." Derek told his wife

Addison furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, "I'm not doing this for you. I'm still mad at you. I'm doing this for Meredith, because she didn't know you were married and because she apologized. Plus she's carrying a child...your child, who will be our children's half-sibling. That baby deserves to know his father and his siblings." She handed Derek a pillow and a blanket.

"What's this for?" Derek wondered

"I slept on the couch last night. Tonight it's your turn." Addison stated simply

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a little short. The next chapter will be longer. I promise. Anyways I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


End file.
